


Nahri and Ali Hire a Cook

by Twinkleterson



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: F/M, Post-Book 3: Empire of Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkleterson/pseuds/Twinkleterson
Summary: Nahri and Ali find out in the hard way that they are, in fact, terrible cooks.
Relationships: Nahri e-Nahid/Alizayd al Qahtani
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Nahri and Ali Hire a Cook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [munazza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/munazza/gifts), [unorgaynized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unorgaynized/gifts), [Musogato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musogato/gifts), [laadynaty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadynaty/gifts), [socordia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/socordia/gifts), [AnUnknownForeignBeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/gifts).



**"they’d learned to mutual chagrin early in their journey that each assumed the other had more cooking experience—" THE EMPIRE OF GOLD.**

(( It happens within the first month of their marriage ))

**"We should stop experimenting with food,"** Nahri said, her voice very small. "We need to hire a cook," she squeaked. 

"We definitely do," Ali agreed in a strangled whisper. A look of understanding passed between them and both of them dumped the contents of their plates in the dustbin. They returned to their seats like two chastened children. 

"I think it's the salt," Ali said hoarsely. Nahri looked at him sympathetically. She knew exactly how Ali felt. 

"I might have poured the entire pouch of baking soda," Nahri admitted. Ali silently patted her hand. 

They avoided eye-contact. It was a struggle not to burst into laughter as it was. In a companionable silence both of them tried to analyse what went wrong. They were cooking together because neither was good enough to cook alone. It was true that they didn't try baking before, they limited themselves to simple dishes such as rice and vegetables as they didn't have the time or inclination to try any adventurous dishes. It turned out that they could fight the Marid, threaten the Peri and even hold on their own in the numerous prank wars against their brothers but they had to admit that they were terrible cooks. It was a shattering conclusion but such was the way of life - you cannot have everything. 

"Er, I am getting you some food. What do you want?" Ali asked as they rose from the battlefield, humble in their defeat. 

"Anything not cooked by us?" She offered meekly. Ali nodded. He felt the question in his bones, the despair radiating from Nahri too familiar. He reached for his robes and turban, getting ready for another battle. Were he alone, he would have skipped the meal altogether but now he had responsibilities - now he had a wife - a constant reminder of new responsibilities. They finally looked at each other only to immediately burst into peals of laughter leaning onto each other for support. 

"Oh, Ali, we are hopeless. What will happen to us?" She asked between chortling. 

"We will figure this 'marriage thing' out together," Ali offered some hope. Even though marriage itself wasn't new to Nahri, this living alone with her partner without the luxury of servants was proving a little difficult. They had to hire a maid-servant only last week who demanded everything under the sun for payment. 

"Okay, I will be back in a few minutes," he cupped her cheeks and after a moment of hesitation leaned down to kiss her. In his defense - they were newly married - only the other day Nahri had to remind him that 'always' was a good time to kiss one's wife and 'anywhere' was a fine place to do so - after that his ears burned red for some time - again, in his defense, Nahri had whispered something else in his ears that the public had no business to inquire after. 

"I will spread the word that we are in dire need of a cook," he removed himself from the embrace to put on his shoes. 

"Sounds brilliant, but I will have the final word," Nahri reminded him. In response, he only touched his heart and brow giving her an exaggerated version of the Geziri salute and vanished in the lane. 

**The very next day as Nahri returned from the** hospital, she caught an unfamiliar voice arguing with her husband. 

"I need more than the standard payment. It is not easy to cook for royalty," the voice was saying loudly. 

"Sister, I told you we prefer simple food." Ali was offering meekly as she entered. Nahri immediately went to the rescue. They indeed agreed on the standard rate while Ali kept tapping his foot at her side. 

"Curious. I offered the same arguments but it didn't work," he crossed his arms as Umm Kulsum, their new cook left. 

"It's because you know nothing Alizayd al Qahtani, now tell me, where did you find her?"

"I didn't find anyone anywhere," he snapped, "she presented herself saying that she's Egyptian."

"Indeed? I am glad I asked for reference, then." Everyone was Egyptian when they presented themselves in their household. 

**Next day, at breakfast, they observed their plate** with silent anticipation. Time had come to judge the new cook's talent. Their eyes met and they nodded at each other. Their hands dipped into the plate in a synchronized movement and when their fingers touched, they smiled - they were eating from the same plate in case there was another episode of throw-it-in-the-dustbin. They cautiously took a small bite and waited. Then tried a bit more assessing the texture, colour and taste. 

"Best thing I ate this month that isn't from the food stalls," Ali declared. 

"You are not wrong," Nahri agreed. 

They looked at each other, a similar look of contentment on their faces. 

"So, a good decision?" Nahri ventured. 

"Very good decision," Ali confirmed. 

They laced their fingers together and took a deep breath. Marriage was not difficult at all as long as they had each other's backs and made critical decisions together. They hugged and finally kissed a final kiss and left together for their respective workplaces with the happy and conscious knowledge of a decision well made.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is some silly Nahli fic. I hope you will enjoy. I had fun writing this. Cheers, potato heads!


End file.
